Through Their Eyes
by Amarie Miriel
Summary: They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. This is a collection of poems about various Yugioh characters.
1. Seto Kaiba

Seto Kaiba 

His eyes are icy blue.

Hard.

Cold.

Their gaze pierces sharply,

Intimidating those around him.

His eyes match the dragon he uses so often.

Strong.

Confident.

Proud.

Willing to win at any cost.

He glares at the world around him.

Angry.

Defiant.

But when he looks at his little brother his eyes soften a little.

The ice cracks, melting ever so slightly

And we see that he is human after all.

Tender.

Caring.

Able to love.

A/N: My first attempt at "fan-poetry" so any feedback from you would be awesome! Please review!


	2. Ryou Bakura

A/N: I wasn't sure whether to break Ryou and his yami into two different poems or not. I decided that if I did they would be insanely short so I kept them together. The italic part is Yami Bakura.

Ryou Bakura

His eyes are troubled,

Confused,

Shadowed by fear.

Muddy brown.

They are clear pools that have been

Trampled upon

And disturbed,

Contaminated by the violent invasion of another.

Tormented.

Clouded by pain.

The whites of his eyes are red streaked.

Tear-stained.

Purity and innocence marred by blood.

_His eyes are dark brown_

_tinged red._

_Blood-stained._

_Hot coals fueled by rage and jealousy,_

_They are thirsty for revenge_

_And eager for_

_Violence._

_He is the hunter._

_Ruthless,_

_A predator,_

_Fierce and unmerciful._

_His host is the prey:_

_Defenseless and_

_Afraid._

A/N: So should I have made them separate? Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Alister

A/N: **AnaTheDarkOne **thank you so much for adding this and my oneshot No More to your C2 community! That makes me feel special. I do wish you had reviewed though so I could know what you liked about them.

Alister

His eyes are gun-smoke

Gray. War-torn, his grieving tears

Hardened into hate.

His eyes are tombstone

Gray, hollow, haunted by death.

His brother is gone.

His eyes are steely

Gray. Hard as metal, they can

See only revenge.

A/N: I was trying to write a haiku but I ended up combining three of them for this poem. Anyways, if you actually took half a minute of your life to bother reading this, take another thirty seconds and PLEASE send me a review. It would make me very happy since I haven't gotten any yet for these poems.


	4. Maximillion Pegasus

YAY! I got reviews!

Dragon2900: Thanks for reviewing each poem. I'm glad you liked how I put Bakura and Ryou in the same one. If I do any more yamis and their hikaris I will do the same thing.  
MikariStar: Thanks for the nice review. I hope you like this one too.

Maximillion Pegasus

His eyes are different: one brown, one gold.

One sees faces; the other sees souls.

The eye on the left is five thousand years old.

It brings its owner power untold

And makes his heart unfeeling and cold.

They eye on the right has been left alone

Its partner was sacrificed, given to atone

And gain power to revive love from death,

To give her the breath

Of life.

This would save its master from a life full of strife.

Unfortunately, mutilation did not bring back his wife.

This act made Pegasus suffer in vain

For the glittering eye

brings nothing but pain

and the desire to cry.

A/N: Well, I finally wrote one that rhymes, but I don't really like the way it turned out. It seems trite and kinda cheesy to me. I thought I'd post it anyways so I could get feedback from you guys. Please review!


	5. Tristan Taylor

Reviewer Replies

**PharaonicWolf**: Yeah, I didn't really like the rhyming either. None of my other poems (so far) for this fic that are sitting on my computer waiting to be edited rhyme. But maybe I will write a humor one if I get inspired. Thanks for the nice review!

**Winter: **Thank you for your nice comments. I will try to write a poem about one of the Doom characters since you requested it, but it may be a while before I post it since the next several chapters will be poems that I have already written.

Tristan Taylor

Most people don't know what color

His eyes are.

He's always in the background;

Overlooked and

Ignored.

If we stopped to look we would see

Two brown eyes:

Very ordinary, nothing special

Or worth taking

Note of.

Soon we will forget we ever saw them.

He will fade

And become unimportant

Once again.

A/N: I have nothing against Tristan. I just wanted to say something about how everyone ignores him even though you'd think he'd be a main character. I'm actually kinda disappointed that most people don't like him and that there aren't very many fics out there about him. Good grief, this author note is longer than the poem. I'll shut up now and let you review!


	6. Tea Gardner

Reviewer Replies:

**Miriku-Yami's Queen of the Nile-Yami no Hikari**: You are the so kind. And you put me on alert and favories-yay! I am very flattered. Hope you and Kimirulike this poem too.

**HOPPY-SAN2345** : I plan on doing a poem on them eventually.

**frozenworld-trappedsoul**: Thank you for your comments. I'm glad someone likes Pegasus, although it is my personal least-favorite. You are right about the Kaiba poem, this one is probably "cliqish" too. Sorry about that. I'm glad you liked Bakura and Ryou put together, other reviewers have had similar opinions. I was hoping the Tristan poem would make people stop and think.

**cheeky-eyes**: Thank you! I like Tristan and Yugi too.

A/N: The past couple of poems have been sad and slightly angsty so I thought I'd post a happier one.

Tea Gardner

She is the encourager.

Her eyes are twin cloudless

Summer skies.

Unworried, she knows that

Her friends will come through.

Her eyes sparkle

When her friends succeed.

Laughter brightens their hue as

She cheers for them.

He eyes dim

When her friends fail.

Tears mute their color as

She weeps with them.

But hope is eternal.

Blue, like robin's eggs

Or forget-me-nots

Is always renewed.


	7. Serenity Wheeler

Reviewer Replies

Miriku-Yami's Queen of the Nile-Yami no Hikari: Two reviews from you. Yay! Your poems don't suck. I read them and I think they are quite nice. I hope you like this poem too!

Winter: You're welcome. Do you know what color their eyes are? I'm trying to make each poem relate to eye color in a weird sort of metaphor type thingy... Thank you so much for your nice comments.

Josephine Taylor: Thanks for this review and for reviewing my other fics too. I hope you enjoy this poem as well.

Serenity Wheeler

She is full of love and admiration.

Her eyes shine with trust.

They are encouraging.

Like hot chocolate,

Bringing life to frozen limbs

On a frosty winter day,

Her eyes are warm brown,

Full of strength and support

For those she cares about.

When all else fails she still

Believes her brother can win.

After all, he gave her sight.

Even when things looked hopeless

He persevered.

Now she sees the world through

Rose-colored glasses.

Naivety clouds her perception.

Perhaps it is better that way.

For if her brother had failed

Her and broken her faith in him

Her eyes wouldn't see

Anything

At all.


	8. Yugi Moto

A/N: I'm very sorry but I don't have time to do reviewer replies (It's about 5:30 AM and I should be doing my physics homework. Yay for procrastination!) Thank you all SO MUCH for your comments and suggestions. They are very helpful. Anyways, Yugi's part is in italics, Yami's part is in regular font.

Yugi Moto

One pair of eyes are used by

Two souls.

Purple: the color of royalty creates

Eyes fit for a king.

Or, in this case, a pharaoh.

His name means darkness;

His eyes are shadowed with uncertainty.

He is lost and confused.

His memories are gone, taken

By time. He can't even remember

His own name.

His eyes are angular and hard;

Such a contrast to the wide-eyed

Innocence of the hikari.

_Purple: such a unique eye color._

_Special._

_It identifies one boy_

_Chosen by fate_

_Destined to save the world._

_But, more importantly,_

_Destined to piece together_

_The past._


	9. Valon

Reviewer Replies

**Miriku-Yami's Queen of the Nile-Yami no Hikari**: Thanks. I'm glad I'm improving. I am actually working on some rhyming ones and the disclaimer for this poem rhymes so there :)

**Sakina the Fallen Angel**: I liked that line too. I'll read your fic, but I'm kinda overwhelmed with schoolwork and life in general so it may be a while but I will eventually get around to it.

**cheeky-eyes**: Oh, that's alright. I'm glad your computer finally got fixed. Hope you like this one too.

**Josephine Taylor**: Thanks. I'm sure you could write poetry too if you tried. Let me know if you post any and I will read them.

**Winter** : I finally did Valon! I'm not totally satisfied with it because I don't really know much about his past (I've only seen the dub and they cut most of it out- I heard someone set his house on fire and his guardian or someone close to him died) so the poem is kinda vague... Hope you like it anyways.

**Dragon2900**: Glad you liked it. I'll do Joey eventually, don't worry.

Disclaimer:

It's high time I told you

(I know it's late, but lawyers, please don't sue)

Yugioh is something I will never own

Since that right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi alone.

As you read my poems I beseech you

To please remember this and leave a review!

Valon

Bright blue eyes should

Reflect a happy life,

But he has seen too much.

Cruelly, life has made him hard

And bitter.

Heartless blue-tinged flames

Stole what he cared about.

He watched, wide-eyed

As his life was devastated.

Tragedy destroyed him too

For now he is consumed by

Anger and sorrow.

Violence became an escape,

But every soul he took

Deepened the void in his heart.

Dark blue eyes reflect

Loneliness, pain, grief-

An empty life.


	10. Mako Tsunami

**Winter**: So glad you liked it! I'm trying to write one on Raphael and I'll probably post it in the next two or three chapters. About your fic- I would read it since you have been such a wonderful reviewer but it is yaoi and I really don't like that kinda thing. I sincerly hope this doesn't offend you and if you write another non-yaoi/ non-lemonfic I will read it.

**cheeky-eyes**: I'm pleased you liked my poems. Thanks for reviewing!

**possessed by the anime**: I am so flattered. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this one as well!

**Miriku-Yami's Queen of the Nile-Yami no Hikari**: Thank you for your nice review. Is there any particular character that you would like to see a poem on? I'd like to do everyone eventually, and since you are such a faithful reviewer if you have a favorite then I'll try to do one on them sooner.

A/N: Another grouping of haikus, this time about a really obscure character….

Mako Tsunami

Sea-colored eyes search

For his lost father, taken

By storm long ago.

Salty ocean spray

Splashes his face, joining tears

Brought by memories.

He may weep, but he'll

Never give up, for someday

His search will succeed.


	11. Joey Wheeler

Joey Wheeler

His eyes are a warm friendly brown,

Like a dog's, much to his chagrin.

However, he should not consider this an insult.

His eyes reflect the positive attributes this animal:

Loyalty

Faithfulness

Trust

The eyes of a friend.

If what he loves is threatened,

His eyes lose their kind glow.

He is willing to protect those he loves

No matter what the cost. His eyes are

Steadfast

Strong

Brave

The eyes of a guardian.


End file.
